Date Night
by RockingCass12
Summary: When Creativity finally strikes for a new date idea, plans don't go according to plan although it doesn't stop Natsu from trying to fix it. Entry for Nalu fluff week- Prompt 2 Starry Date.


**Hi all! So this is my small contribution to Nalu Fluff Week and I'm super happy I could get this done in time but I was so busy yesterday I had no chance to post so here it is a day later... sorry. Hope y** **ou liked it :)**

 **Prompt 2: Starry Date**

* * *

Date Night; Lucy's favourite event of the week.

Normally it was just an ordinary night, until a spontaneous dinner arrangement was set up by Fairy Tail's best matchmaker Mira-Jane. Not to mention it was the evening Natsu and Lucy could finally take their partnership to a different level, so to speak.

It had been weird for Lucy since (A) she hadn't expected Natsu to agree to the dinner; implying it was in fact a date, (B) that she would agree to it herself and (C) that he would actually confess his feelings to her that night.

Now it was three months into their relationship and the two never missed one date night, ever.

Whether it be a dinner, a lacrima movie or just playing a board game, they both loved the date night arrangement too much to give it up.

And now it had come around again and Lucy felt like a bit of a change of scenery.

The young couple were at the guild in the morning and Lucy was swirling around ideas of what to do for the night to come. While she was doing so, her _boyfriend_ was stuffing his face with assorted foods and called it his breakfast. Happy had been absent due to being away on a job with Erza, Wendy and Charle. It seemed Erza was feeling down and Wendy and Charle found another job that included sweets as payment and wherever Charle is, Happy would be sure to follow.

So it felt weird missing some members of the guild around, even Gray left in the morning with Juvia on a mission to find bandits in the forests nearby, and Gajeel and Lily had abandoned Levy to go train for the weekend.

Speaking of Levy; she was stomping her small body towards her best friends table to unleash a rant of note.

"Stupid Gajeel, I can't believe he wouldn't let me come with him to train!" Levy huffed as she plopped herself on the chair opposite the couple.

Natsu gulped down more of his grub and nodded at Levy's statement of Gajeel being stupid and Lucy patted her friends back for comfort.

"Ugh but never mind that" she continued "It's date night for you two right?"

Lucy smiled "Finally it is, and the week has been so stressful so today felt like it would never come."

Natsu smiled back, he admitted that date night was something he also looked forward to in the week; not that he would admit it aloud for fear of getting teased relentlessly by the other boys.

"So what're you guys going to do this time?" Levy asked.

Lucy sighed slightly and leaned back in her chair "I'm not sure to be honest. We don't usually do elaborate activities but it'd be nice to change things up a bit."

Natsu was listening intently as his munching was slowing down and was intrigued to find out Lucy felt that way. He had always thought she was keen just to hang out at her place or a mellow dinner close to home. It made him think of possible date plans that would seem exciting to his blonde girlfriend.

Then a light bulb struck "How about we go star gazing?" Natsu chirped after he swallowed a large amount of food.

The two girls stared at him as if he grew a second head and finally blinked twice with exaggeration.

"That's… actually a great idea…" Levy drawled out.

"Yeah…" Lucy followed lead.

"Oi don't go spacing out! Levy did Lucy give you some of her weirdness? Stop staring at me guys!" Natsu whined.

Lucy launched herself to the side of his arm to hug it tightly which startled the dragonslayer, "No silly I'm just happy you thought of a perfect date, I just wasn't expecting the idea to come from you while you're eating."

He chuckled, food _used_ to be his priority.

She detached herself from him and smiled brightly "I'm gonna go home and find a good outfit for the date. Pick me up at 7 and we'll go to the big hill near the guild, kay?"

He grinned back at her smiling face and nodded happily. Lucy quickly dashed to the doors with excitement and girlish antics.

Natsu himself was feeling excited for the date and felt that nothing could possibly go wrong.

* * *

Things went terribly wrong.

A massive storm hit Magnolia without warning and was one of the biggest storms the town has ever experienced.

Unfortunately for Natsu and Lucy they had thought the clouds would pass over once they started walking to the Hill they had planned to stargaze on. Mira had even packed them a picnic dinner to enjoy while watching the stars which ended up being some fish's meal.

Now they were wet, hungry and disappointed.

The couple ended up back at the guild drying off with Natsu basically using his magic and Lucy shivering in her towel and inching closer to her fire mage boyfriend.

Once they were semi-dry they decided to have a drink until the storm passed but Natsu was slightly fidgety because of the sad look on his girlfriend's face.

Mira lowered the hot chocolate to the blonde mage and noticed her mood too.

"Sorry about the date Lucy, I'm sure you can do it another time." The bar maiden tried to cheer up.

Lucy forced a smile on her face "Sorry Mira-chan, I must be real sourpuss now aren't I?" she forced a giggle.

"But you're right, we can do it another time" she continued "I really was looking forward to it… but we can't do anything about it" she sighed.

Natsu couldn't take the sulking anymore, both his and Lucy's. It was the first time she had suggested something for date night and it totally blew up which gave him doubts of his relationship skills.

He had to fix this.

He abruptly stood up which caught the attention of the girls.

"I need to uh… go to the can!" he excused lamely.

Lucy cringed at the honesty "… Alright. A little too much info Natsu…"

Natsu ignored the statement or just didn't hear her and spoke again "No matter how long I take, you have to wait okay?"

"That sounds worse! Too much information Natsu!" Lucy yelled in disgust.

He grinned at her and made a b-line to the bathroom where he proceeded to crawl out the very narrow window. If only he made a better excuse to leave without suspicion.

Now… to the magic store!

…

"This is getting weird, he's been in there for a while… should we tell one of the guys to check up on him?" Lucy asked Mira.

Mira had picked up more or less on what Natsu was up to so to help her guild-mate out she fibbed.

"Well, the plumbing has been acting up. I'm sure he'll be out in a bit."

As Mira finished her sentence Natsu came bursting in through the entrance like a mad man.

"What the- where have you been?! I thought you were here all this time!" Lucy yelled but had a hint of confusion in her voice.

Natsu grinned widely and grabbed her hand "I wanna show you something, let's go before the rain starts again"

The action reminded her so much of her and Natsu's adventures, he would drag her into situations she could never have dreamed of, whether good or bad, and she loved that about him. She could only be curious about what he had planned.

Surprisingly to Lucy they landed up at her place, but Natsu held on tighter to her hand and looked at her with such anticipation and excitement.

"I want you to close your eyes tight until I say you can look." He instructed

She pulled a small sly smile "What are you up to?"

"You'll see weirdo, don't be a buzz kill!" he teased.

Sighing in defeat she closed her eyes as asked and felt his hand close around hers as he guided her into the apartment. It was fairly dark under her eyelids but as they entered she noticed there must be a soft light in the room.

"Okay open!" Natsu said with his excitement dripping in his voice.

Her brown eyes fluttered open and what she saw made her heart melt. Her room was dark but the soft light she noticed wasn't a mere light.

Her room was covered in lacrima star stickers that glow in the dark. Lucy couldn't actually count how many there were and they were arranged so wonderfully, forming into the shapes of constellations.

But as Lucy cast her eyes down she saw some space was cleared and a blanket and picnic basket lay in the centre of the room.

"So since things happened and I couldn't take you star gazing, I thought I should bring it to you instead." He explained

After her heart melted, it drifted away and somehow flew up into space. She was beyond happy.

She smiled at him with such love and before she knew it her arms wrapped themselves around his body and embraced him with all she had.

"You're the sweetest."

He didn't reply but he turned red and really was tongue tied of what to say. Before he could Lucy already dragged him on the blanket to look at the constellations he made. Hand in hand they laughed, ate, snuggled, kissed and slept under the 'stars' Natsu prepared for.

It had been the best Starry Date Lucy had ever had.

* * *

 **I didn't think it would be this long and I felt like I rushed the end…**

 **Hope this was substantial…**

 **Happy Nalu fluff week!**


End file.
